Our Darkest Hour
by The Mini Assassin
Summary: Season 3 Episode 1: The crew of the Destiny awakens after 3 years of stasis. Reinforcements arrive along with an old enemy; one whose plan is more sinister than it looks. Can the crew come together to survive? Or will they be lost to their destinies? R&R.
1. Prologue

**I, the sole author of this Fan Fiction piece, solemnly swear that the characters, story arc and setting are of the property of MGM and the great writers of the Stargate Series. **

**This story goes out to all you disappointed, angry, sad or confused fans of Stargate Universe. I have written this with the sole intention of giving you my perspective of what the next episode would be about, if it were written and aired. **

**I too am very sad that Stargate Universe has left us, it was a great show for the short period it was here with us and I know that it will be sorely and sadly missed by all. **

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

* * *

><p>It was over. The journey had finally come to an end, for him anyway. Two weeks ago, he had shook hands with Colonel Young, today he was going to die.<p>

Destiny flew peacefully through the dark reaches of space, steadily going in FTL. The decks were unmanned, the bridge was unpiloted. Not a soul in sight, except one.

As he gazed over the memories that had kept him sane on board this ship, he broke out with a smile. It was ironic, the hand he had been dealt. He had entered this ship harshly, being tossed across the room like a piece of rubbish, and now, he would leave this ship peacefully, alone.

Everywhere he went was quiet, everything he did was meaningless. He and Rush both knew that no man would ever fix that stasis pod. Neither the less, the crew needed Young. And Rush, well he would of forced the ship to drift into the void just to stay alive.  
>He was the only one who wasn't needed. No one would miss him after he died. Rush, even though he acted like his father, was to self important and too callous to weep over him. Chloe would be too focused on Matt to grieve. Young would be too busy with the crew to even tell his mother that her own son had died, died for them.<p>

Every now and then, he would walk solemnly into the stasis room, gaze over all the people, soundly sleeping. Not a care in the world. If they didn't wake up at least that wouldn't be as bad as dying would it?

He liked being on the ship alone though, by himself. He could wander the ship; think for hours on end without being disturbed. His footsteps were the only sound, his shadow was the only one left on this ship. Sometimes, when he was really sad, he would pass his fingers over the walls of the Destiny. Thinking how beautiful this ship was? Wondering if it would make it over the void or not? Only time could tell, the one thing, he didn't have.

Eli Wallace slowly passed one last door, before he realised. Was it really over for him, just yet?


	2. Chapter One

**I do not own the characters, setting or plot of the television show Stargate Universe. I respect that MGM and the writers of the show have full rights over Stargate Universe.**

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Success is not final, failure is not fatal: it is the courage to continue that counts".<br>_Winston Churchill

Icarus Base, One Month before the Attack

Dr. Adam Brody was sitting comfortably on a seat in the mess hall, his feet unconsciously tapping away to the beat of his iPod as he spooned in the oat meal breakfast. He briefly looked up when his head set was tugged out of his ears. Dr. Lisa Park slid into the chair opposite him with a grin on her face.

"What are you so cheery about?" Adam asked her, patting down his fuzzy hair.

"Oh nothing, just a brand new day I guess", she replied. "Made any new friends yet or are you too busy sulking over Rush shooting you down yesterday?"

"He didn't shoot me down; I made an error in my work. He was merely correcting me. And no, I haven't made any new friends and if you don't stop asking me that question, you'll start to sound like my mother".

"Rush pulled you out in front of everyone and made an example out of you. He wasn't correcting you, he was being patronizing. And, if you don't start making new friends Mr. Grumpy, I will start to think you don't know how too".

"What? I know how to make friends", he retorted. "Watch this". Adam glanced around the large mess hall, eyeing out the entire group. He spotted a new face, one from the latest shipment from earth and waved out to him. "Hey you, come over here".

The bewildered scientist stumbled over towards the two of them before placing his tray down on the table.

"I'm Dr. Adam Brody. Why don't you take a seat", he offered.

"Thank you, I just arrived", the new person said shaking Brody's hand before sitting down next to Dr. Park. "I'm Dr. Volker, Dale Volker".

* * *

><p>Destiny, Present Day<p>

Destiny. Its floors empty, its beds untouched. Not a sole aboard this abandoned ship.

The stasis pod door clicked open, sliding upwards, leaving its occupant exposed. The slumped body of Lieutenant Matthew Scott fell forward, out of the hatch, falling onto the ground. His eyes flickered open slowly, his mouth gasping for air. He couldn't breathe, he was drowning. Matt clutched at his throat, coughing and heaving. Breath. He used his hand to push off of the floor, standing up a little too fast. His head was spinning, around and around until he propped himself against the stasis pod.

A sudden dreaded feeling came over him, where was everyone else. His eyes spotted Chloe, still asleep in her pod, just like everyone else, he was alone. What had happened? Had he woken up too early? Had Destiny made it over the void and into the next galaxy? He didn't no. Matt found himself feeling lost, not for the first time in his life.

Stumbling over towards Adam Brody's pod, he punched in the command to awaken him. At least he would have some answers, Scott hoped. The pod opened and Scott nearly collapsed with the effort of keeping Brody up on two feet. Adam let out a grunt before waking up on full alert. He pulled himself off of Scott and tested out his legs.

"What happened?" Scott was quick to ask.

"What do you mean what happened?" Brody looked over at Lisa who was still frozen. "Are we the only people awake?"

"Yeah I think so. I had to wake you up to get some answers".

"Well, obviously the power is back up or we wouldn't be breathing".

"Ok, well should we wake the others up?"

"No not yet. Before everyone went into stasis, we made a sub routine which would switch on the power when Destiny had reached the three year marker, obviously that time is up. But for all we know, we could be in the void, using up the last of our power. We can't wake up anyone until we know where we are".

"Then let's go to the bridge, just give me a minute".

* * *

><p>Destiny's bridge doors opened for the first time in three years. Brody walked through first, followed by a hunched-over hobbling Scott.<p>

"Holy crap", Brody exclaimed as he took in the view out the window.

It was a truly beautiful site, like when a lost traveller finds water in the desert after walking for days. The planet that filled most of the right window looked lush and green. Matt could spy through the clouds three or four land masses, surrounded by water. Matt was a religious man, and in his book, this was a miracle.

"It's . . . it's beautiful", Matt gasped.

An alarm went off on one of the nearby computer screens. Brody made haste to get to it as quick as possible.

"Oh crap. That's not good".

"What's wrong Brody?"

"A proximity alarm just went off. Destiny is on a collision cause with the planet".

Matt climbed into the flight control chair and glanced at the screen.

"According to this, there is nothing there".

"Well its wrong. That thing out there is getting bigger and bigger in the window. We're going to crash if you don't do something".

"Ok, ok. Give me a second".

"Lieutenant. I am setting a course to sling shot around the planet. All you need to do is guide her around".

"Ok, I'm ready".

The planet wasn't far away from Destiny now. Lieutenant Scott harshly slammed Destiny around, the underside of the ship heating itself up, preparing for entry into the planet's atmosphere. But it didn't. Destiny flew around the planet, cold dark space now ahead.

"Good job Lieutenant. That was a close one", Brody congratulated Matt, patting him gently on the back. "My best guess is that Destiny's mainframe isn't completely up and running. That's why Destiny's flight path didn't automatically correct itself".

"Come on; let's get back to the stasis chambers. The ship will be alright for now".

* * *

><p><strong><span>I hope you enjoyed the prologue and the first chapter, will publish chapter two as soon as I can. Please R &amp; R, even if you don't like it. Thanks. <span>**


	3. Chapter Two

**I do not own the characters, setting or plot of the television show Stargate Universe. I respect that MGM and the writers of the show have full rights over Stargate Universe.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

* * *

><p>His world was groggy for the first few minutes after waking up from the deep sleep he had been in. It had been three long years, but to him it had felt like he had closed his eyes a few minutes ago.<p>

Colonel Young let out a large yawn, talk about over sleeping. Not to mention how starving he was. Slowly, he took a few steps to regain the proper use of his legs before he realised.

He swivelled around on the spot, a little too fast; his head was rushing as he saw his worst fear. The stasis chamber next to him was empty; Eli hadn't fixed it in time. He bowed his head in reflection before looking up into the dark eyes of Dr. Nicholas Rush. For a brief second, Everett imagined tears streaming down Rush's cheeks, but he was wrong. Of course he was, it was Nicholas Rush.

"Colonel, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Rush", Young said, fighting back furiously at the emotions welling up inside. "How are things?"

"Well we have made it through to the next galaxy. Lieutenant Scott and Mr. Brody inform me that the ship is slowly drifting away from a habitable planet; signs of water and most likely vegetation of some sort".

"How long until we are out of range"?

"Just over seven hours".

"Good, I'll send the away team", Young said as he turned to walk down the hall but stopped halfway and looked back at Rush, "Hey, at least we made it".  
>With that Young exited the stasis room leaving Nicholas on his own. He continued to stare at the empty pod, a tear trickling down his cheek. And as he walked out, he patted the glass screen of the stasis chamber.<p>

"Not all of us", he said, leaving the cold dreary room.

* * *

><p>Lieutenant Scott stepped out of the glossy blue event horizon, out onto the green grass before him. His H&amp;K G36K was held at his shoulder height; the unwavering end ready to fire in a moment's notice.<p>

Greer stepped through a second after Matt, his gun in the same position. The two of them stepped ten metres out in front of the gate, eyeing the woodlands for hostiles or dangers. TJ wasn't far behind Greer, though her gun was hanging loosely down near her waist, her hands tightly gripping two black, empty supply bags.

Chloe, Brody and Boone weren't far behind, all carrying a set of black bags each. They halted behind Scott and Greer.

"Destiny this is Scott, all members counted for. We'll now begin a search of the immediate area; will radio back in two hours. Scott out".

Behind the group, the Stargate shut down and they found themselves standing in a quiet rainforest, all alone.

"Okay, Greer you take Boone and Brody, Chloe and Johansen you're with me. Radio every fifteen minutes, let's move out".

* * *

><p>Rush walked down the long corridor on his way to the bridge. He looked behind him as he heard the running foot falls of Colonel Young.<p>

"Colonel, what can I do for you", he asked.

"I need a status report, now".

"Well, the good news first. The life support is working efficiently, so we won't be dying of carbon dioxide poisoning. Now for the bad news".

"Wait so that was all the good news, one thing?"

"I'm afraid so. I'm also afraid to report that we are down to less than one per cent power, which is basically the equivalent of three days. Now there is a star coming up in two days time, the only star in range. We'll have to recharge there or we won't make it to the next one", Rush stopped walking, and Young followed suit, turning to face him. "The only trouble is that the shields are down. One of the generators took a critical hit from the last drone attack and well I was a little preoccupied in stasis and never got around to fixing it".

"What? So we can't pass through the star?"

"No, not until the shields are up and running. But not to worry, I have Morrison and Volker working on it".

"Well shouldn't you be fixing it? I mean, you are the best man for the job."

"Yes well I should be, but the two of us and Camile have to report back to earth in ten minutes and I can't be in two places at once".

"Very well, carry on".

* * *

><p>Destiny's Stargate flashed to life before settling back in. Chloe and Boone stepped out into the relatively dark Gate Room, no one to greet them but two marines and a technician at the computer. The marines lightened their loads, letting them breath in a sigh of exhaustion. Matt, Greer, TJ and Brody were only a few seconds behind them. As the group stepped clear, the Stargate shut down, and steam was ejected from the sides.<p>

Lieutenant James walked steadily into the Gate Room as Chloe, Boone and Brody left.

"Lieutenant, where is Colonel Young?" Matt asked.

"He, Dr. Rush and Camile are using the stones to communicate back to Home-world Command. They should be finished soon", Vanessa replied. "What did you bring back?"

"Not much. We found a bit of food and tonnes of herbs and plants that seem to have some medicinal properties", TJ answered.

"So you didn't bring me back a new dress", Vanessa said smiling, the other three laughed as they walked out of the Gate Room.

* * *

><p>"Colonel Young, it's good to finally see you again. I take it your sleep went according to plan", Telford asked, extending his hand out in a warm greeting. Young took it and gave him a firm shake.<p>

"Yes sir. Everyone has been successfully revived. Rush tells me that the ship is in pretty bad shape though".

"Here have a seat".

"Thank you, sir".

Young dropped down into the chair as he looked around the office. It was beautifully decorated and lavishly furnished, the perks of being a General he guessed.

Telford sat down in his own chair which was behind the broad mahogany desk, facing Everett.

"I take it there were no casualties than?"

"No, no casualties, except . . . Eli Wallace sir".

A solemn look crept over Telford's face. His fingers gently tapped along the wood of the desk, as if he was in a deep state of contemplation.

"I'm sorry to hear that Everett", he responded, in a more personal than professional way. "He was a good man. Do you want me to break the news to his mother?"

"No that won't be necessary", Young answered. The next words shocked Telford and even Young couldn't believe that he was saying them himself. "Rush is going to tell Eli's mother what happened".

* * *

><p><strong><span>I hope you enjoyed the prologue and the first chapter, will publish chapter two as soon as I can. Please R &amp; R, even if you don't like it. Thanks. <span>**


	4. Chapter Three

**I do not own the characters, setting or plot of the television show Stargate Universe. I respect that MGM and the writers of the show have full rights over Stargate Universe.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

* * *

><p>"Welcome back Colonel", Scott asked as Young's consciousness returned to his body. "How did the briefing go?"<p>

"Good, good", Young replied as he got up from the chair. "Scott, I need you to gather everyone in the Gate Room in ten minutes".

"Yes sir".

Rush and Camile quickly stood up as they re-entered their own bodies.

"Welcome back you two, we are having a meeting in the Gate Room in ten, I expect both of you to be there", Young said, specifically aimed at Rush.

Rush walked out immediately after, signifying that the conversation was over.

"What's wrong with him?" Camile questioned suspiciously.

"He had to do a death knock".

"Who died?"

"Eli", and with that, Colonel Young left as well, leaving Camile stunned. He headed for his quarters. It was a short walk but he went at a bounding pace.

As he reached the door he opened it before quickly shutting himself in. Everett sat down on the edge of his bed, and buried his face in his hands. He had lost soldiers before, good men, but Eli was different. The boy that had sacrificed himself, for both him and the crew, was gone. And what terrified him the most, was that he didn't know what to do about it.

* * *

><p>Rush was leaning against the railing of the balcony which overlooked the Stargate. The flock of people that had gathered stood restlessly, talking to one another in anticipation. Nicholas turned his head as he felt Everett's comforting hand on his shoulder.<p>

"Listen up people", Young shouted as he removed his hand. "I would like to congratulate everyone on their efforts to get us here and we have been dearly rewarded. I have talked with my superiors, and in the three years that have passed, they have furthered their treaty with the Langarans and have high hopes of them allowing us to use their Stargate. However, with all wins, there are losses".

"Have you seen Eli", Chloe whispered to Matt below.

He replied that he hadn't and went back to looking at Colonel Young.

"Before I and Dr. Rush went into stasis there were complications with the last stasis pod. The person, who stayed out, had two weeks to fix the pod before it ate into the power requirements to get to this galaxy. Eli Wallace volunteered to be that person", the crowd fell silent and the majority of people lowered their gazes to the floor. "Although we have found no signs of him being alive, we have to conclude that he is dead, died saving every single one of us. But there is always hope. And that is why I am ordering a top to bottom search of the whole ship for him. I assure you, that we will find him, whatever the cost".

* * *

><p>"Scott, Boone and Johansen, you three take the sector three on the lower levels. Pearce, Hanley and James, you take the Control Interface Room and sector two on the upper levels. Everyone, move out", Colonel Young commanded.<p>

The ten teams left the Gate Room each heading for their destinations. Lieutenant Scott and Lieutenant Johansen were accompanying Dr. Boone to sector three of the lower levels. Rush had pulled up a brief set of schematics of the Destiny, breaking the ship up into ten parts, one part for each team. The whole crew were participating in the search, all except Rush, Volker, Brody, Morrison and Park who were given the task of repairing the shields and the generators.

* * *

><p>"Colonel, this is Scott. No sign of Eli on sector three, permission to return?"<p>

Everett's shoulders slumped, another sector down, and the chances of finding Eli at all were slimming down.

"Permission granted, return back to the mess hall and grab a bite. You've done well today".

Meanwhile, Corporal Pearce and Dr. Hanley were playing around with the Kinos; the only focused member of the team was Lieutenant James. From time to time she would give the two a slap on the head before returning to searching the ship.

They finished looking through sector two before they went into the Control Interface Room. Hanley stopped messing around with the Kino when he saw computer screen across from the chair in the centre of the room. He looked over it for a few minutes before speaking into his radio.

"Rush, this is Hanley. I need you to come down to the Control Interface Room and take a look at something".

"I'm a little busy at the moment fixing the shields, what is it?"

"I don't know but you need to see this".

Rush sighed heavily and rubbed his tired eyes, before gently massaging his temples.

"Fine, I'll be there in five. Rush out".

* * *

><p>"What is it?" Rush said storming into the room. He headed straight for Dr. Hanley and looked like he was about to strangle him for distracting him, when he saw the lit up computer screen.<br>"I found it on, just sitting like this", Hanley responded after he saw there were no signs of danger, at the current time, "And look at the date the program was accessed", he continued, jabbing his finger in the direction he was viewing. "It's exactly a week and six days after we went into stasis".

"This doesn't prove anything, for all we know he was looking for a solution to the problem in this section. He may not have found it here".

"Yes but surely it warrants further investigation".

"Yes, I'll look into it later".

* * *

><p><strong><span>Dear loyal readers and reviewers, please review. The more reviews I get, the more I want to write and fill your need for Stargate Universe. So drop me a review, even if you think this is the worst FanFiction story ever written (please don't, I may be a writer, but I have feelings as well). If I get tonnes of reviews, I may even tell you what happened to Eli in the next chapter (TONNES OF REVIEWS, literally). Yours sincerely, the author. <span>**


	5. Chapter Four

**I do not own the characters, setting or plot of the television show Stargate Universe. I respect that MGM and the writers of the show have full rights over Stargate Universe.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Message for the Readers: Now I have read over your kind reviews and a few people commented that I was holding the story back a bit and that I was only writing for the reviews. It is true that I like getting reviews, but the main reason I ask for them is so that I can get feedback on what I am writing. This helps me write better chapters for you guys, and also helps me pick up on grammatical and continuity mistakes. Thank you guys who comment about the mistakes I have made, this means I can go back and fix them up.<br>Thank you and I promise, there will be something on where Eli is in this chapter. Also this chapter will be longer.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

* * *

><p>Nicholas was standing frustratingly over the control interface. He hadn't slept since they had woken from stasis two days ago. The pills didn't work anymore, and Destiny wasn't helping. He had since repaired the damaged shield generator, and they were on route to the star.<p>

As he scanned over the data in front of him, something on the screen caught his attention. The computer's data log had recorded a large amount of memory uploaded to Destiny's mainframe. He scrolled through to the date that Amanda Perry and Gin's consciousnesses had been uploaded. The data was the same.

According to what he was reading, on the screen right in front of him, exactly one week and six days after they went into stasis, Eli had uploaded himself into the system. But that wasn't possible. He knew that Eli would never do something so reckless. They had both seen what had happened to Franklin. And Amanda and Gin, well they were both stuck in the computer, probably never to return to a physical state of being.

It also left a question that Rush didn't know the answer to. If Eli was alive and in the computer, why hadn't he made contact with them yet? And then, the room was suddenly shrouded in darkness.

* * *

><p>"Rush, this is Young. Respond?" "Rush, pick up your radio now". There was no response. "Dr. Volker, this is Young, report?"<p>

"Colonel . . . Volker . . . power seems . . . out". Volker's voice crackled through the radio.

"Volker, can you hear me".

". . . Radio problems . . . bridge".

"Ok, I'm on my way".

Young left his quarters, heading for the bridge. With a flashlight he steadily made it to the bridge five minutes later. As the door opened, the array of light from his torch stunned Dr. Brody who had been standing near the entrance.

"Dr. Brody, do you mind explaining to me why there are no lights on and why these radios are useless?"

"Well, it seems that we have run out of power".

"Actually we haven't", came Volker's voice from the computer on the other side of the room. Young went down the few steps there were and went over to the chair in the middle of the room.  
>He sat down as Dale explained. "According to the data we are reading and the diagnostics I just ran, we have power for two to three days maximum".<p>

"Then why are there no lights?" Young asked impatiently.

"Well, maybe there is faulty wiring?" Volker continued.

"It isn't bloody faulty wiring", Rush said announcing himself as he glided into the room. "The computers outside this room are down as well. So clearly the problem isn't just isolated to the lighting".

"Where have you been?" Young questioned.

"I was down in the Control Interface Room. It has completely shut down. Now, the computers in this room are isolated from the rest to stop failure reaching the critical systems. However, I do have some good news. The chances of Eli being alive have increased".

* * *

><p>Icarus Base, Three Months before the Attack<p>

"Welcome to Icarus Base. For the next three months, this will be your home. You will each be allocated a room and a roommate. Please step forward as I say your name", Colonel Telford ordered. "Boone, Brody. You two are sharing a room, move off. Park, Anderson, move out. Morrison, Franklin, move out . . ."

Telford continued to read out names, but Brody was distracted. He and his roommate, Dr. Boone, had struck up quite a friendship. They were chatting idly as they walked to their room.

Dr. Adam Brody had accepted an offer to join the Icarus program two weeks ago. He had been transported to the planet by the U.S.S. Hammond along with his colleagues, many of who he had never worked with.

In the three days that took the ship to arrive at its destination he had struck up a friendship with three other scientists; Dr. Boone, Dr. Park and Dr. Franklin. And although they sat with Dr. Morrison, neither of the four of them held him with any respect.

For the next few months, the group of them would be working closely alongside the legendarily arrogant and self-absorbed Dr. Nicholas Rush. Although they did grant him the fact that he was smarter than the entire group combined, they noted that under no circumstances should they mention this, ever.

* * *

><p>"Rush, feel free to explain?"<p>

"Explain the first or the second point?"

"Our primary goal is to restore power, so the first one please".

"Well, every section of the entire ship is offline at the moment except this room. Now this is how it works. The bridge itself is powered by separate generators, meaning that this room is the last place to turn off when the power is used up", Rush explained. "Life support, FTL and most of the primary systems are tied into these separate generators".

"So you're saying that we have run out of power, and the last of it is being used in this room?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. But it's not a problem; we can go without lights for a day. And by then we will have reached the star".

"Ok, I'll inform everyone of the situation", Young answered. "Now what were you saying about Eli?"

"I am under the belief that he uploaded his consciousness into Destiny's mainframe".

"Then how do we get him out?"

"I don't know yet. We'll have to figure it out once we have refuelled".

"Very well, Rush I want you to remain here on the bridge and inform me of any emergencies".

Young walked out of the room before Rush could argue. Although he knew that the Colonel was right, Rush was tired. And right now, he fancied an argument.

"Oh Dr. Rush, I forgot to mention. There seems to be some sort of interference with the radios", Brody said swinging on his chair to face Nicholas.

"Well then. You better look into it".

"Ok. Dale, can you please go down to the mess hall. I'm going to try and radio you from here", Brody asked.

* * *

><p>Dale Volker plonked himself down on the chair opposite Chloe. Her cheeks were puffy and red, clear indicators that she had been crying.<p>

"Do you guys need me down on the bridge", she asked, changing the subject of Eli before it had even began.

"No not at the moment. Brody and I are just doing some radio signal checks. He should be radioing in any minute now", Volker rested his hand on top of Chloe's which were lying flat in the middle of the table. "He was a good man, Chloe. Eli did this to save all of us, he's a hero".

"I know, it's just . . . ", she paused before continuing, "It's like everyone I get close to, ends up dying to save me. First my dad, now Eli, I couldn't bear the thought of losing anyone else".

"Chloe, it's not your fault".

"I know, but why couldn't it have been me".

"It's not your destiny. You are meant to survive for a reason. Why do you think the Ancients sent out this ship in the first place? They wanted to find their destiny, their reason for belonging. It's your destiny; it's our destiny to finish that mission. And if you can't continue, then Eli, and your father, they died in vein".

"Dale, this is Brody respond?" Brody's voice half crackled through the radio.

"I better take this. It's been nice talking to you".

"Thank you Dale, I needed that".

Dale stood up from his chair and picked up the radio, walking out before turning back to face Chloe.

"And remember something Chloe; hope never dies unless we do".

With that Dale left the mess hall.

"Yeah Brody, this is Dale. Can you hear me clearly?" "Brody, you there?"

"This . . . Eli . . . hear me".

* * *

><p><strong>?Wonder what that last line is about? Now I noticed in the comments that someone asked if I could write season 3 instead of a one off episode like this one. I will consider writing a third season, I am not sure if I will just yet. But you will definitely know by the end of this story.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>SGE anyone? Tagline: What is a future, when you don't have a home?<strong>


	6. Chapter Five

**I do not own the characters, setting or plot of the television show Stargate Universe. I respect that MGM and the writers of the show have full rights over Stargate Universe.**

Sorry for the wait but I have been really busy and am currently writing a longer series for Stargate.  
>Thank you for waiting patiently.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

* * *

><p>"Hello whose there, this is Volker?"<p>

Dale stood in the middle of the dark hallway, the radio positioned near his mouth, his lips pursed in anticipation. There was no response. The previous words were draining out of his head, what was just said? He couldn't remember it, too scrambled. "This . . . Eli . . . hear me?" He found the words but couldn't match the voice. And then it dawned on him.

Could that have really been Eli speaking in the radio? No, he was imagining it. But what if Rush was right? What if Eli had downloaded himself into Destiny and had tapped into the radios? Or was he just under too much stress?

"Volker, this is Brody. Are you at the mess hall yet?" Brody's voice came clearly through the radio.

Volker hesitated for a slight moment before answering.

"Yeah I'm here. Did you hear anything on the radio before?"

"No why?"

"Never mind. I'm coming back up to the bridge. It doesn't seem like there's a problem down here".

Volker walked back down the dark passage towards the bridge. He realised his shoe lace was undone so he stooped low to do them up.

"This is Eli . . . can . . . hear me?"

Volker dropped his shoe laces and plucked the radio off the floor as fast as his hands could.

"Eli, this is Volker. Where are you?"

The room fell silent again. Volker was sweating in anticipation. He was just about to give up when he heard a response.

"I'm in Destiny".

* * *

><p>"Eli is downloaded into the mainframe", Volker said emphatically as he walked into the bridge.<p>

"What? How do you know?" were the confused replies of several different people, none of them were Rush.

"He was just on the radio than, speaking to me".

"Is he okay?" Young asked.

"I don't know. All I got was that he is in Destiny".

"Try contacting him again", Young ordered.

"Eli, this is Volker. Respond?" "Eli, can you hear me. Respond?"

"Are you sure it was Eli?" Brody questioned.

"Of course it was . . ." Volker stopped mid sentence, cut short by the radio.

"This is Eli".

The whole bridge went quiet. Volker suddenly felt that everyone in the room was looking at him; Young, Rush, Brody, Park, everyone.

"Eli this is Young, are you okay?"

"Colonel, it's good to hear your voice. I think I'm alright, I don't really know. It's hard to tell when you don't have a body".

"What happened to you Eli?"

"Well, after everyone went into stasis, I found myself alone on the ship. I immediately went to work on the disabled stasis chamber but after a week and two days I gave up. Nearly read every single word of the database before I decided to risk everything. The minute everyone was asleep I thought of just uploading my consciousness into the mainframe. But after what had happened to Franklin, and of course Gin and Dr. Perry, I thought it wouldn't be such a good idea. Hey, my body isn't sitting in the chair by any chance?"

"Rush speaking, I'm afraid not. We've searched the entire ship for your body, but we never found anything".

"So I guess I'm stuck in here. Well anyway, I sat down in the chair, uploaded my consciousness and shut myself down for three years. I woke up and realised the proximity alarm was going off so I woke Lieutenant Scott, hoping he would manoeuvre Destiny around the planet. I would have done it myself but I'm still getting use to this whole without-a-body thing. Not to mention that I only learnt how to tap into the radios just now".

"Can you appear as a hologram?" Young asked curiously.

"I'm afraid he can't. Not enough power to operate that system", Rush interjected.

"Well then, take your time getting me out of here. I'm not going anywhere".

* * *

><p>The bridge was filled with a buzz. Destiny was coming up to the star and was about to be refuelled to full capacity. The away team had brought back food from a planet on the way to the sun, and things were finally looking up for the crew of the Destiny.<p>

Colonel Young was seated in the commander's chair, Rush at the console in front of him. Park, Brody, Volker, Morrison, Boone, Scott, Greer, Chloe and James were all either standing at a console or waiting for Destiny to meet the star.

Rush quickly looked up at the bright beautiful star that encompassed most of the window. The screen came down and the star was gone.

"Rush, how goes the shields?" Young asked.

"Shields are fine, they'll hold".

Destiny flew closer and closer to the star, like a piece of metal drawn to a magnet. Destiny effortlessly glided into the star, vanishing from sight. Space felt emptier for a second, but a few minutes later, Destiny pushed out of the star.

It was a renewed ship, ready for the tests and trials ahead of it. As the screen re-opened, Rush had a good feeling inside of him; a new galaxy and a new start.

* * *

><p>"General Telford", Young greeted David with a firm handshake as they sat down, opposite each other at the desk.<p>

"It's good to have you back, I take it the refuelling went well?"

"Yes sir, it went off without a hitch", Young grinned before turning to a more serious note, "Sir, I don't want to rush you. But is there any chance we could move this along, I need to get back to Destiny".

"Oh well you are going to want to stick around and hear this. We did it Everett; we have signed a deal with the Langarans".

"How, I thought they were a lost cause?"

"Well, while you were back on Destiny, the Alliance made a move on Langara. We intervened, saved the day and got a nice little treaty that says we can use their Stargate".

"How fast can you send reinforcements and supplies?"

"I have Doctors McKay, Zelenka, Carter and Lee working on the gate diagnostics right now. The President has authorized the departure of fifty marines and thirty scientists within the next forty-eight hours".

Young let out a huge smile and sat back relaxed. They had done it. And now, everything didn't seem so bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, sorry about the wait, Chapter 7 will come out much faster I hope.<strong>

Please enjoy and if there is something wrong with the story, or you have any sort of feedback, please review. It will be a major help. Thank you and enjoy.


	7. Chapter Six

**I do not own the characters, setting or plot of the television show Stargate Universe. I respect that MGM and the writers of the show have full rights over Stargate Universe.**

**Sorry for the wait but I have been really busy and am currently writing a longer series for Stargate.  
>Thank you for waiting patiently. Three major plot twists in this chapter so if you waited it will be worth it. Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

The blue event horizon propelled forward and retreated to the confines of the Stargate. A few seconds elapsed before a man walked through carrying three heavily packed duffel bags. Colonel Young looked down on the Stargate from the gate room balcony smiling contently. As the new crew members bustled through the gate, he realised that they were no longer alone.

They poured out of the Stargate, one after another, carrying duffel bags, containers, equipment. Anything that would help improve the living standard aboard the ship. Lieutenant Vanessa James was down near the Stargate along with several marines, all ushering the new arrivals away from the entrance.  
>A young marine walked up the flight of stairs and saluted Colonel Young. He was roughly the same height as Young and had a muscular build. The marine had dropped his bags beside the Stargate with Lieutenant James.<p>

"Major Joshua Tate, sir".

"Welcome Major to Destiny", Everett offered his hand, Tate shaking it firmly before letting go, "I take it you are the highest ranking officer to come through?"

"Yes sir. Colonel Telford sends his apology for not briefing you fully on the new arrivals, there was limited time".

"No worries Major. Get settled in and meet me on the bridge in a half hour. I've assigned Lieutenant James to show you to your quarters".

"Thank you, sir".

Major Tate walked back down the stairs and tended to his bags. Colonel Young remained standing there, in that fixed position gazing over the Stargate until it shut down.

* * *

><p>The atmosphere on the ship was an unbreakable buzz. People couldn't stop talking about the new arrivals, catching up with old colleagues and friends.<p>

Volker and Brody couldn't keep their hands away from the new gear that had arrived and Lieutenant Johansen was busy unpacking the medical supplies.

It felt like the weight had been literally lifted from her shoulders now that Destiny had a proper medical staff; two doctors, a surgeon and a nurse had come through with the new arrivals.

Rush seemed in a lighter mood now that he had more people to boss around and was glad that General Telford and Doctor McKay had opted to stay back on Earth; two less people looking over his shoulder. He had also taken a few steps forward into getting Eli out of the mainframe. It would still take some time, but all in all, his spirits had lifted as well.

Chloe was sitting down on one of Destiny's many leisure areas reading a novel whose cover was brandished 'War and Peace'. A man, probably ten years older than herself, sat down in the seat opposite her. For a few minutes she didn't look up to his face, but soon she caught his wondering eye which was trying to glimpse the cover of the book.

"War and Peace", she answered even though there was no question asked, still concentrating on the pages.

His white teeth broke out into a wide smile as he ran his hand back through his dark, messy blonde hair, relaxing into the couch.

"Tolstoy right?" he asked.

"Yes, have you read this?"

"No, I never got to read any of his works while I was on earth. But we have many novels on Langara".

"Wait you're from Langara?"

"Yes I am. The council asked me to be a representative for them".

A crackling noise came through the man's radio and he reached over to get it.

"Hey can you come help me unpack Jay", a voice said on the other side of the radio.

"Yeah sure buddy, I'll be right down there", he answered back. "It's been nice meeting you. What was your name again?" He asked her, putting the radio back in his pocket.

"Chloe Armstrong".

"Good to meet you Chloe", he got up to leave and headed for the door. Before he got there he turned around and smiled. "By the way, I'm Jonas Quinn".

* * *

><p>"Major Tate, welcome to the bridge".<p>

Colonel Young rose from his chair as the major stepped inside and took in the view out of the window. Destiny was currently in FTL, but was a few minutes from jumping out in the designated area.

"It's good to be here, sir".

"Major, I'd like to introduce you to Dr. Nicholas Rush, Dr. Dale Volker and Dr. Adam Brody".

"Gentlemen it's good to see you".

The three of them mumbled some acknowledgements under their breath before returning to their work. Sergeant Greer walked into the room and thrust his hand out to Major Tate.

"Sergeant Ronald Greer. I've heard a lot about you", Joshua said accepting the hand shake.

"All good I hope", he replied smirking.

There was a moment of awkwardness before Lieutenant Scott walked into the room.

"Lieutenant Scott I presume. Major Joshua Tate".

Scott hesitated before shaking his hand. Matt had become comfortable with the fact that he was the second highest ranking military officer on Destiny. But now, he wasn't. Major Tate had taken that role from him and he felt a little bit disappointed.

Neither the less, he shook his hand like any officer would to his C.O. He felt a little bit uneasy around Major Tate though.

"So Dr. Rush, any closer to getting Eli out?" Matt asked trying to steer the conversation away from anything that it might turn out to be.

"Yes quite actually. Eli has been helping me with figuring out what has happened to his body. It turns out that there is a space in the mainframe for bodies to be materialised in", Rush answered.

"Is there any chance we could get Franklin, Perry and Gin out?" Colonel Young questioned.

"No, there isn't any chance. Amanda and Gin didn't have bodies to download. And Franklin, well he's a different case. Without the master code needed to crack Destiny, nothing could be uploaded to the mainframe. Meaning that there was nothing we could do for Franklin's catatonic state. My best guess is his was deleted. However we can rematerialise Eli easily. And with your permission Colonel, I would like to do that now".

"Very well, do it".

* * *

><p>"Mr. Strom it's good to see you again".<p>

"Please call me Carl".

A glass of brandy was thrust into Carl's hand. He willingly accepted it and took a sip as he sat down.

"Why did you contact me Carl, I thought I told you to keep a low profile?"

"It was important. I think my cover is nearly compromised".

"Relax Carl, no one will find out what you are doing. Our mission is nearly complete and the operative aboard the Destiny is in position. Now we wait, they won't even know what hit them".

"Are you sure? Some of the others are getting, well, impatient and restless".

"Trust me Carl. Now as long as you keep your mouth shut, no one will know of this until it's too late".

"Okay, I won't tell anyone".

"Good because I know for certain that you won't".

Carl loosened his collar a bit, feeling a heat sweep over him. Sweat started to pour from his balled head and he felt his face go pale and weak. He started to choke, jerking his ties. He couldn't breathe. And that's when he toppled off the chair and fell on his back, gasping for air, before falling silent.

"You really have to be careful who you drink with Carl".

Carl Strom's lifeless eyes glazed over, staring back into the face of his killer, David Telford.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, I am sorry for the massive wait. I hope you were patient and I will try and get the next chapter to you guys as quick as Superman. Please comment if you liked it or there is anything wrong. Enjoy!<strong>


	8. Chapter Seven

**I do not own the characters, setting or plot of the television show Stargate Universe. I respect that MGM and the writers of the show have full rights over Stargate Universe.**

**In case people didn't realise who Carl Strom is, he was Camille Wray's colleague and boss at the IOA, he appeared in two Stargate Universe episodes ('Earth' and 'Life').**

**Sorry that I haven't posted anything in ages but my internet download allowance ran out and everything has been going really slow.**  
><strong>Thank you to those kind people who commented last time, much appreciated. Buon Appetite!<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

After the timely demise of Carl Strom, two tall marines had walked in and carried the lifeless body out. A certain weight, more like reliability, had been lifted off General Telford's shoulders. Now the real plan could come under way.

A chilling smile came over Telford's face. They won't know what hits them, he thought to himself. After taking out a set of keys, he unlocked the desk draw.  
>Inside he produced a silver shimmering sphere roughly the size of his palm. An image appeared on the surface of the sphere, speaking out to him.<p>

"Well done General Telford. I take it things went according to plan".

"They did, sir. The operative is aboard Destiny, Carl Strom is dead and the Trust is one step closer to gaining control of the ship".

"Very good David, begin stage two of the plan".

"Yes sir".

The sphere returned to its plain silver surface and left David Telford alone in the room, nothing but silence and the calmness, as if nothing had ever happened.

* * *

><p>Colonel Young's eyes fluttered open, blinking several times as he came out of the light sleep he was in. Something had awakened him, was it the door? Lieutenant James' voice came through the radio again, that must have been the disturbance.<p>

"Colonel Young, we have a situation".

He fumbled around in the half light for the radio before picking it up and speaking into it.

"What is it Lieutenant?"

"Private Simpson is dead".

There was a moment's silence. He didn't know what to say to that. How? When? Where?

"Please explain?"

"He was on standard guard duty outside the main armoury, maybe two, three gun shots to the chest. Please advice?"

Colonel Young clambered up from the bed and got to the door.

"Get Scott, Tate, Doctor Fisher, TJ and Greer to join me down in the main armoury. And make sure no one gets into that room, even if you have to use lethal force".

"Yes sir".

He unhooked the side arm from the rack and stepped out into the corridor. It was empty; just a little unusual. There was no time to waste; he immediately started jogging off down the corridor in the direction of the armoury.

It didn't take long to get there, two to three minutes at least. By then, the group had assembled and under the word of Lieutenant James, no one had entered or exited the room since her arrival on the scene other than herself.

"Doctor Fisher, Lieutenant Johansen. I need the two of you to tend to the body; l I need to have a word with these four".

"Yes sir", TJ responded.

The two of them moved into the room to look at the body. Colonel Young knew that Doctor Fisher could do this task by himself but didn't fully trust him. Hence the reason why TJ was there, to make sure there wasn't any tampering with the body. At the moment, TJ was one of the few who Colonel Young could trust.

"Sergeant Greer and Lieutenant James, I need you to do an inventory check of all the weapons and explosives inside the armoury immediately. I want to know what has been taken if anything?"

"Yes sir", Sergeant Greer said huskily.

The pair also made their way into the room. They started at the far end wall of the armoury, meticulously checking supplies.

"What about us, sir?" Lieutenant Scott asked concerned.

"Major, I need you to report to General Telford about the situation on board while I talk to Lieutenant Scott".

Major Tate agreed and walked off leaving Lieutenant Scott and Colonel Young together.

"Lieutenant, I need to know who did this. But what I also need is your trust. You cannot trust anyone other than myself, TJ, Greer, James, Park, Rush, Volker, Brody or Chloe. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir. What about Major Tate, sir?"

"He may be your superior officer but he is not mine. You report to me only. Anything that you find out about or I tell you stays between us. Now, I need you to go and get the Kino footage of the main armoury from Brody. Don't let anyone see it and don't tell anyone what is going on besides Brody, Volker and Rush".

"Yes sir".

* * *

><p>"Here is the Kino footage for the main armoury", Brody said as the video feed appeared on the screen.<p>

Volker and Brody were seated at the small computer interface screen while Scott stood behind them waiting. The video started to play showing no real activity around the armoury or any where inside it.

"There's Private Simpson", Scott indicated on the screen where the solidly built Marine had moved into position. Brody hit the fast forward button for the next few minutes before the feed shorted out and the footage went distorted before giving out entirely, leaving nothing but white noise on the screen. "What happened?"

"I don't know, someone must have hacked the transmitting feed at the time or erased the data afterwards. Let me do some diagnostics and we can find out", Brody replied as he went to work on the computer.

"So Colonel Young thinks someone stole from the inventory?" Dale asked.

"Well it seems pretty logical. You just don't go and kill an armed Private guarding a room full of weapons and explosives for nothing", Scott answered.

"That's true. I bet they stole some C-4, that stuff really packs a punch. It could take out our FTL drives with one block. But I suppose you would know that being an officer and all", Dale muttered. "Got any leads?"

"No not at the moment. We were hoping this footage would clear the matter up", Scott said.

"That is never going to happen Lieutenant Scott", Brody interjected. "I just ran the diagnostic and it isn't pretty. Someone deleted the footage and when I say deleted, I mean they did a real number on it. That isn't to say I can't get it back. But it could take weeks".

"I'm really sorry about this Lieutenant", said Volker. "Is there anything else we can do?"

"Yeah there is", an idea had formulated in the Lieutenant's mind. "We might not be able to see who is in the armoury, but we can see who isn't. Make a list of everyone aboard this ship and cross off the people that are on camera at the time of the murder. We should be able to narrow it down to the killer".

Lieutenant Scott left the bridge and headed back down to the armoury. Colonel Young wasn't going to like the news he had and this complicated things even more. A killer who had access to a weapon and also the ability to delete the only evidence they would have had so far.

* * *

><p>TJ and Fisher had finished examining the body and it had been removed from the armoury. Doctor Fisher had gone with the body down to the infirmary for closer tests and a full autopsy. TJ remained behind to tell Colonel Young the news.<p>

"TJ what is it?"

"Well he was shot two times to the chest, second bullet killed him. First shot hit the lower abdomen and the second shot punctured the left atrium and death was nearly instantaneous. Livor mortis hasn't started to set in yet, so he was killed under three hours ago".

"Okay thank you TJ. I'm going to need you to keep a close eye on any of the medical staff, make sure no one tampers with the body".

"Yes Colonel".

TJ walked off and Young beckoned Greer to step out of the room for a few moments.

"Have you found anything missing so far Sergeant?"

Greer looked Colonel Young in the eye; he wasn't going to want to hear this.

"Just six standard issue blocks of C-4 which is enough to do some serious damage to this ship".

Colonel Young put his palms over his eyes. Was it him, or were things getting worse and worse? First a dead marine and his loose killer, then C-4 goes missing, what could be next? Lieutenant Scott walked into the corridor and shook his head at Colonel Young. The day was going to get worse, if that was possible

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers guys, I hope you enjoyed this. Once again I am sorry for the wait and will try and get the next chapters out to you guys quicker.<strong>

**That's right folks, the Trust are back and they have an operative aboard Destiny, who will it be? Stay tuned for more Stargate Universe.**

**Please read and comment, it is much appreciated and helps with my writing, even if there is something that you don't like about my style then tell me about it please. Thank you once again and hope you like the story so far.**


	9. Chapter Eight

**I do not own the characters, setting or plot of the television show Stargate Universe. I respect that MGM and the writers of the show have full rights over Stargate Universe.**

**I felt bad for not publishing for two weeks or however long it was that I left you hanging, so I thought I would right this chapter straight after the previous one.**

**Also, my two week school holidays have just started so I will have more time to write and hopefully a new chapter will be up at least once every two days.**

**Special mention to samcarter2 who has been reviewing my story a lot, your help is much appreciated when it comes to story errors or grammatical errors. Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight<p>

Nicholas was leaning over the console in front of him, his eyes skimming the contents of the screen. He was currently in the Interface Chair Room waiting, for only God knows how long, when it finally happened. A cylindrical tube came down from the ceiling of the ship around the chair.

He walked over towards the glass and tapped on it. A heavy mist started to fall inside the small space. He couldn't tell what was happening in there.

A few moments of waiting frustratingly went by before the tube lifted back off from the floor and rose back into the ceiling, taking with it the mist. As his eyes looked through to the chair, the slumped body of Eli Wallace sat there, unmoving.

He rushed over to Eli and tapped him on the face before feeling for his pulse under the neck. Relief, there was a pulse. Rush fumbled around for the radio in his pocket.

"TJ, this is Dr. Rush. Could you please come down to the Interface Chair Room immediately?" There was a few seconds silence before TJ responded.

"I'm on my way".

Eli's eyes began to open slightly, fluttering, blinking. He went to stand up but Rush pinned him down to the seat to prevent any accidents.

"Rush is that you?" Eli gasped weakly.

"Yes it is. You're going to be alright. I need you to stay still until TJ comes down", Rush promised reassuringly.

Rush walked over to the computer to make sure the full download had occurred, making sure that Eli hadn't left anything behind. TJ stepped into the room a few minutes later carrying a black bag.

"Oh my god, Eli", she half shrieked in shock. "How did you get him out?" She asked as she pulled a small torch from her pocket, shining it in his eyes.

"The procedure would be too hard for you to comprehend", he answered in one of his condescending 'Rush' tones. "Is he alright?"

"Well I need to get him to the infirmary so I can keep a closer eye on him. Can you help me move him?"

Rush made his way back over to the chair and helped Eli up. Rush supported him as the three of them made their way out of the Interface Chair Room and back down to the infirmary.

* * *

><p>"What is it Lieutenant?" Colonel Young asked.<p>

Lieutenant Scott stood before Sergeant Greer and the Colonel, wishing that he didn't have to tell them this new development, more like setback.

"The footage of the Kino was deleted before we got to it. Whoever is responsible for this is obviously well trained. I've asked Volker and Brody to make a list of everyone who hasn't got an alibi so we can hopefully narrow down the suspects", Lieutenant Scott replied.

"We haven't had much luck here either. Six blocks of C-4 are missing", Greer informed Scott.

Scott covered his face with his hands in frustration. This complicated everything so much more.

"Sergeant, Lieutenant. I need you to order a search of every personnel room on this ship. Use twenty people you trust the most that aren't new arrivals and search rooms in teams of two", Young ordered.

"Yes sir", the two of them replied in unison.

Colonel Young walked off in the direction of the infirmary while Greer and Scott went and rounded up a few of the ship's personnel for the room searches.

Young walked into the infirmary and noticed its newest patient flat out on the bed fast asleep. The occupant was surrounded by three women who were all sitting around the bed. Doctor Park, Chloe and Camille all looked up at Colonel Young as he walked in.

"Camille, could I please have a word?" Young asked.

Camille rose from the seat she had been sitting on and followed Young over to one of the beds on the opposite side of the room.

"What is it Colonel?" She asked concerned.

"A marine was found shot dead outside the armoury and six blocks of C-4 explosives have been stolen. Now I don't want you to panic, and I certainly don't want anyone else to but I need to know, have you seen anyone come in here with a bag or a case and leave it behind? Did anything suspicious or unusual happen?"

"No not that I've noticed. Have you got any leads?"

"Nothing at the moment. But I want you to stay here in the infirmary with Park and Chloe, try not to leave the room and keep an eye out".

Colonel Young made to leave out of the room but Camille grabbed him by the top of his arm and looked him in the eyes.

"Thank you Everett. And be careful out there".

Young gave her the briefest of nods and walked out of the infirmary, leaving a very concerned Camille by herself.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later and one hundred and seventy three personnel rooms checked later and there was still no sign of the missing C-4. It had left Greer and Scott stumped. Neither of them had a clue where the explosives could have gotten to, but they did know that any second, a bomb could go off. The tension was eating their insides, any minute, anywhere, any one. The radio went off.<p>

"Lieutenant Scott, this is Lieutenant James. Please respond?"

"Lieutenant James, this is Lieutenant Scott. Go ahead?"

"I've found the missing C-4. The threat has been neutralised".

Scott looked at Greer. What had just happened?

"Where was it Lieutenant?" Scott asked with a mixture of concern and relief in his voice.

"Doctor Morrison found it attached to the FTL Drive. It had a countdown for two hours left on it", James radioed through.

Lieutenant Scott let out a large sigh of relief. At least the ship was safe, now they could focus on finding the culprit.

"Return the C-4 to the armoury and put four armed guards outside. I want three Kino's monitoring every corridor into that area and a notice put out. No one is allowed in the same corridor as the armoury, you understand", Scott asked.

"Yes sir, Lieutenant James out".

Scott turned to Greer with a look of relief on his face. Greer's expression wasn't such as joyous.

"What is it?" Scott questioned.

"Nothing", Greer answered smiling, "It's just, doesn't that seem a little easy to you?"

"Ron, you need to learn to take the victories when you can".

* * *

><p>"Dr. Rush and TJ think that the stasis helped relieve my vision", Park said. "I mean, I can't see as well as I used to and everything is sometimes a bit dark or a bit bright, but I can see and that's all that matters".<p>

"Wow, look at mister popular. How come I didn't get so much attention when I gave my kidney away?" Greer asked the three women who were seated around Eli who had just woken up.

"Because you sir, are not Eli Wallace", Eli answered grinning.

Greer let out a chuckle and bent down to kiss Park. As he did, he put down the chessboard he had been holding.

"Dr. Rush wanted you to have this", he said giving Eli the pieces. "He said something about this being the perfect time for you to practice".

"But there isn't anyone to verse", Eli protested. "I'm sure the girls aren't that into chess".

The three women nodded their heads in approval at Eli's words. Jonas Quinn walked over to the bed.

"I'll be happy to verse you", he asked.

Greer chuckled and walked off, his work there done. Eli started to set up the board on the tray table. Jonas sat down opposite to him and the three girls surrounded them, though they didn't pay much attention to the game itself.

"So did you hear about the dead marine?" Jonas asked as he took Eli's queen-side bishop.

"No, what happened?"Eli asked worriedly.

"Well someone shot a marine guarding the armoury. Six packs of C-4 were stolen. Luckily they found them under the FTL drive".

"Really, where did you hear that?" Camille asked.

"I was talking to Lieutenant Scott before I came in here", he replied. "I think it's a bit suspicious though. I mean, who sets C-4 to go off in four hours when you can just detonate it straight away. Could have taken out the FTL, but they didn't", he commented taking Eli's king-side castle.

"Well what would you have done?" Eli asked.

"Firstly, I wouldn't bother with the FTL. It can be repaired. No, I would go for something that is irreplaceable. Why go for the queen, when you can take the King", he answered as he placed Eli in check mate.

A light switch in Camille's head turned on and she got up from her seat and ran out of the infirmary. The four of them looked around concerned. They were all wondering what was going on.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's another chapter over, wonder what will happen next. Please comment if you like it or hate it. All criticism is much appreciated and taken on board. Thank you for reading, will upload the next chapter ASAP. <strong>


	10. Chapter Nine

**I do not own the characters, setting or plot of the television show Stargate Universe. I respect that MGM and the writers of the show have full rights over Stargate Universe.**

**Special mention to Hearns and ColeGreen for their reviews and thoughts, I will take into considerations your ideas.  
>Thank you to all who read and review, everything is much appreciated. Enjoy!<br>**

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine<p>

Her footfalls fell on the heavy floor of Destiny's hallways; the sound ringing off the walls. She stumbled a few times, panting and heaving as she got back up onto her feet. And to think, if she had just paid attention to Lieutenant Scott's exercise program she might have gotten there quicker.

Her arms and legs pumping as she moved through the ship with one destination in mind only, him. After the last few years they had spent on this ship together, they didn't really know each other very well, nor were they too fond of each other. Hell, she had even been mutinous against him. But right now, she had to push the past events, the past emotions they had shared, and think about the safety of the ship.

Camille Wray took a brief second to catch her breath, hands on knees, as the bridge door opened. Its two occupants were startled as she burst through into the room. Brody and Volker were sitting down at their respective chairs, wide eyed as they noticed the wheezing Camille.

"What's wrong?" Volker asked standing up.

"Where's Colonel Young?" She demanded immediately.

"He left here about two minutes ago, something about going to his quarters for a rest", Volker replied.

Camille put her hands on her head, gasping for air as she spoke.

"I need you to find Lieutenant Scott and Sergeant Greer and tell them to meet me at the Colonel's quarters. I think Colonel Young is in trouble".

She turned away and started to run out the door. Volker's protests fell on her deaf ears as she flat out sprinted back down the hall, turning down a different corridor to the one she had come from.

She rounded the bend and her face slammed into Major Tate's chest, his hands gripping her arms and stopping her from falling backwards.

"Major Tate", she stammered, the sweat weeping off her face. "Colonel Young is in trouble. I need your help".

"It's okay Camille. Colonel Young is going to be fine", he said tightening his grip on her wrists.

"Major, let go of me", Camille said looking into his eyes.

Tate freed his hands, letting a dark smile appear over his face. Camille turned away from him and was about to start walking when Major Tate pulled out his side arm. He bashed the handle of the gun over the back of her head. She felt her legs buckle as she fell down onto the floor, unconscious.

Joshua dragged her by the hands into a deserted storage room and locked the door, leaving no evidence behind.

* * *

><p>"Lieutenant Scott, do you copy?" Brody's voice came through the radio.<p>

"This is Lieutenant Scott".

"Camille just came in here looking for Colonel Young, said something about him being in trouble. She asked for you and Sergeant Greer to meet her at the Colonel's quarters".

"Copy that Brody, Scott out".

"What was that about?" Greer asked.

"I don't know. We better go find out I guess?" Lieutenant Scott replied.

Sergeant Greer and Lieutenant Scott stood up from their table in the Mess Hall and were halfway out the door when Doctor Morrison bumped into them.

"Hey doc, nice find on that C-4", Greer said patting the man on the back.

"What C-4?" Morrison asked dumbfounded.

"Earlier, Lieutenant James said you found the missing C-4 on the FTL Drive", Scott answered, an edge of concern creeping into his voice.

"Well obviously she was wrong, I've been in the Hydroponics Lab all day", he replied.

Scott looked at Greer whose face was shocked. If Morrison hadn't found the C-4, than why did James say he did?

Morrison pushed the two of them aside and walked into the mess hall. Scott immediately reached for the radio, bringing it up to his mouth.

"Lieutenant James, do you copy?" "Lieutenant James, respond?"

There was no answer; the two of them both knew what they had to do without saying anything. They started out sprinting, separating at the corridor; Greer going to Lieutenant James' quarters and Scott heading for the Colonel's.

Ronald got to his destination the fastest, on the count that it was closer and he was generally quicker than his friend. He opened the door to Lieutenant James' quarters without waiting. There was no one in the room. Ronald turned around to leave but was stopped by a muffled sound.

"Is anyone here?" He asked the empty room.

There was no response but the sound he had heard previously. In desperation he checked under the bed, but no one was there. In a last ditch effort he opened a small closet that was built into the wall. A tied-up Lieutenant James was huddled in the corner of the closet. Greer ripped off the tape covering her mouth and she let out a loud gasp.

"Who did this Lieutenant?" He questioned as he removed the tape around her ankles and hands.

"Major Tate, he held me at gunpoint and told me to radio in that the C-4 was found and put back in the armoury. Then he hit me and I woke up like this. You need to go and find him Ron", she answered.

He leaped back up and ran out the door in the direction of Colonel Young's quarters.

* * *

><p>Lieutenant Scott was running out of time. If his theory was correct, which Sergeant Greer would soon prove or dismiss, the missing C-4 was still out there. And if Camille Wray was right; Colonel Young was the target.<p>

He rounded into the last corridor bounding, his legs just robotic tools with one purpose; to run. The sight of Colonel Young, just a few metres from the door, came into view. Scott was about one hundred metres away from him at least, he wasn't going to make it, but he had to try. But in his world there was no such thing as 'try'. It was do or don't; live or die.

His legs pumped up and down as he sprinted for what felt like an eternity, not moving closer nor moving further away; a fixed position forever. As the Colonel reached for the control pad to open the door, Lieutenant Scott lunged through the air at his commanding officer and tackled him to the ground. The two of them rolled several metres before the explosion started. He must have pressed the button, were Scott's last thoughts. He was too late.

Lieutenant Scott's body lay strewn and numb across Colonel Young. A light dust fell over their lifeless bodies, as the fiery explosion that had torn out of the door receded into the nothingness, leaving small patches of flames which lit the dark hallway. An alarm sounded throughout the entire ship, the last noise Lieutenant Scott heard as he stopped breathing; the abyss of darkness slowly but surely consuming him.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it readers, Chapter Nine is finished. You will just have to wait for the next chapter; will Colonel Young and Lieutenant Scott survive? Will Major Tate get caught? Stay tuned.<strong>

**Thank you for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it and it would be great if you could review or comment on it. Thank you!**


	11. Chapter Ten

**I do not own the characters, setting or plot of the television show Stargate Universe. I respect that MGM and the writers of the show have full rights over Stargate Universe.**

Still not sure if I will make this a series or just a one off episode, please let me know in the comments if you think it is worth it. Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten<p>

It was like a dream. He wasn't there but he saw everything. He wasn't awake but he wasn't asleep. Was he dead? Or was this some sick and twisted reality?

It almost felt like an out of body experience to him, he could watch the events happening around him but he couldn't stop them. His body was lying there on the ground, dirty and smudged. Sprawled over a man he wasn't far away from calling father; the closest thing he had to one anyway.

TJ and Chloe came running onto the scene with concern and panic on their faces. A doctor rolled him off of the Colonel, checking his body over. Another one looking at the man he had just saved.

Matthew saw something, a figure, out of the corner of his eye. Not a person who was actually there, but there with him; in this still moment of time. He turned to face the figure.

A grim stubbled face with a piercing vision gave a weak smile to him, maybe even a nod. Was he real? Or was he a figment of his deluded imagination? Father George, the one good person in his youth, the man that had straightened him out and given him a home.

Matthew found his legs moving, but he wasn't controlling them. He was moving closer towards Father George, first a slow pace, than a fast one, and finally into a jog. Matthew placed his hand on his mentor's shoulder, just to make sure he was real.

"What happened to me?" Matthew asked, Am I dead?"

"Some say yes, some say no. Do you think you are dead?" The man replied.

"I don't know what to think anymore".

"You have a decision to make son. Are you willing to let yourself go?"

Matthew looked back at Chloe, seeing the tears rolling down her sweat face.

"No. I'm not ready to go just yet", Matthew answered, vindication in his voice.

"Then there is your answer my boy", George replied. "You have to feel alive to be alive".

Matthew turned back around to face the scene of the accident. He started to walk back, but hesitated.

"Are my . . . parents there? Where you are I mean?" He asked, his throat getting dry.

"Yes, yes they are".

"Tell them that I love them". A single tear drop fell from his cheek. He blinked it away and just as the tear had vanished, so had his mentor.

He felt a sudden pull towards his body, like he was being sucked back into a vacuum. Matthew Scott could have died that day, but he chose to fight, and he did. He came, he fought, and he won.

* * *

><p>Tamara was first onto the scene of the explosion, closely followed by Chloe who had followed her from the infirmary. She had immediately started running towards the bodies seeing Colonel Young, the man she loved, lying on the ground, lifeless.<p>

Her throat caught in her mouth as her fingers found his pulse, he was alive for now. Doctor Fisher came out of nowhere and rolled the defenceless body of Lieutenant Scott, who she barely recognised under his ash and dust covered face.

Doctor Fisher gave her a shake of the head, confirming that Lieutenant Scott wasn't breathing. He started giving him CPR straight away, trying to bring him back from the brink of death.

It took three minutes of CPR before Doctor Fisher had given up on his patient. There was no hope, Lieutenant Scott was dead.

Tamara restarted the CPR, Doctor Fisher trying to usher her away. Brody, who had also arrived, pulled her off of Matthew and held her in his arms, comforting her. Doctor Fisher leant down and checked once more, and he looked back up at Tamara, stunned.

"There's a . . . pulse", he managed to stutter.

Tamara broke free of her comforter's arms and checked. There it was, faint but there.

"We have to get them both to the infirmary right away", she sobbed.

Tamara and Fisher lifted up Colonel Young's body onto a stretcher and slowly carried him away. Greer and Brody did the same for Lieutenant Scott, Chloe not too far behind them.

As soon as they had reached the infirmary, Greer made for the door, but was cut off by Tamara.

"I know what you are going to do?" She said blocking the exit.

"Then get out of my way", he replied huskily.

"I will, just promise me this", she asked. "I want you to put a bullet through the son of a bitch's head that did this, you hear me?"

"I'm one step ahead of you". He lifted his hand up to her cheek and wiped away the tears. "Now you get in there and save them, both of them".

She nodded and stepped aside. Greer ran out the door, his H&K G36K aimed high up in the air, ready to kill. Lieutenant James ran up beside him, her gun in the same position.

"Before you say anything, I'm fine and I want to help. Besides, I'm the commanding officer", she ordered.

"Actually, I was going to say that it's about time you got here, ma'am", Greer responded.

"Everyone has been quarantined to their quarters. Only Camille Wray, Doctor Rush, the people in the infirmary and Major Tate haven't been".

"Camille Wray, you mean he has hostages?"

"She didn't go to her quarters, so maybe. Which means you can't go in all guns blazing".

"I only need one shot ma'am".

"Well I hope you are aiming for his leg", she ordered. "We need him alive so we can question him".

"I'm done talking".

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten is done, nearly towards the end of the episode. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and it would help greatly if you commented. Thank you. <strong>


	12. Chapter Eleven

**I do not own the characters, setting or plot of the television show Stargate Universe. I respect that MGM and the writers of the show have full rights over Stargate Universe.**

**Haven't published in a while been real busy, holidays are over tomorrow so I will be even more busy. Trial exams coming up so might not be able to update as much as I would like too.**

**Anyway enjoy this chapter and I will try and get the next one up soon. Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven<p>

Sergeant Greer opened the storage room door, his gun on guard for any hostiles. Lieutenant James stood on the opposite side of the entry way, both sneaking looks into the room they were about to enter.

Greer entered first, waving the flashlight across the room, until every part had been illuminated; all except the areas behind the crates and boxes. He didn't stay in the door way for too long, he was an easy target. Instead he quickly scuttled behind a box, looking back at Lieutenant James.

She entered the room a few seconds later, going to a box on the left. They waited in the shadows and then sprang out. But no one was there. The room was empty and they had no clue where Major Tate was.

"What now?" Ronald asked.

"I don't know. We should check out the gate room, the explosion dropped us out of FTL and he might be trying to escape", she replied.

"Sounds good, I'll take point".

And with that Ronald set back out of the room in the direction of the Stargate, Lieutenant James not too far behind him.

The storage room they had previously infiltrated was only fifty metres away from the entrance to the gate room. Arriving a short time later, the pair crept through the doorway into the gate room. The Stargate was active, giving off an eerie glow throughout the room. Lieutenant James briskly walked over to the console.

"Oh god, it's an incoming wormhole. Greer move into defensive position", Vanessa ordered.

The two of them took position on either side of the gate, ready to take out anyone or anything that came through. There was a moment's pause, Greer breathing heavily in anticipation.

A slight ripple occurred on the blue event horizon before two armed guards, followed by more and more came through. Greer saw the look on Vanessa's face. Were they friendly? Or more importantly, were they hostile?

Vanessa didn't have long to decide because one of the guards had spotted her. The guard aimed their gun towards her but was soon flat on the ground, Greer firing the first bullet straight through his head. The others turned around to see the commotion and started firing back; Greer and Lieutenant James taking most of them out before they could return a well aimed shot.

For now they had the upper hand, a fortified position and an unsuspecting enemy. Ronald noticed the barrels of guns poking out of the entrance to the gate room. A few of the guards had escaped and were waiting for the opportune moment to strike.

Another wave of sixteen soldiers came through, this time seeing the bodies of fallen comrades sprawled in front of the gate and reacting faster. Greer took out another six, before realising that Lieutenant James wasn't firing anymore.

He glimpsed over at her position and found her lying against the gate, blood pouring from her right leg. There wasn't much he could do, but he owed it to her to try.

Still firing at the enemy, he managed to rush over to Lieutenant James and haul her up with his free hand. Slowly they backed out of the gate room. The last thing Vanessa saw before they left was another wave of sixteen soldiers entering the gate room.

* * *

><p>"Greer you need to leave me behind. Go and get the other marines from their quarters", she said.<br>"I'm not leaving you Lieutenant", Greer answered defiantly.

"That's an order Sergeant".

Ronald gave her a nod and walked her into a storage compartment before gently lowering her to the floor.

He ran back out and headed for the crew quarters. With Colonel Young and Lieutenant Scott out of the picture, it was going to be hard, if not impossible. He sprinted for two minutes before reaching a door. Firmly racking his knuckles on it, Airman Becker opened it a few seconds later.

Private's Anderson and Quinn, as well as Airman Dunning were all inside the room too, the four of them had been playing a game of cards while the lock down had been initiated.

"Airman, we have a situation. Destiny has been boarded by an unknown enemy, twenty plus with weapons, probably up to fifty by now. I need the four of you to get as many military personnel out of their quarters as soon as possible along with weapons. Notify that all civilians are to remain in their quarters. Understood?"

"Yes, sir?" Becker ran out of the room with the other three, heading for the quarters along the hallway.

Ronald wiped the sweat that had gathered on his forehead and ran back in the direction he came. When he got back to Lieutenant James she was weak and could barely stand. He stripped away her vest and gun and picked her up.

If any of the hostile soldiers found them he wouldn't be able to return fire, it was a risk he was willing to take, to save a friend.

* * *

><p>Greer carried the now unconscious Vanessa around a corner towards the infirmary. So far none of the enemy soldiers had seen them thus far. There was one last corner to turn and Greer bumped into a figure as he turned around it. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that it was Airman Dunning.<p>

"Sir, all the military personnel aboard the ship are armed and ready, awaiting your order", Dunning said.

"What do you mean my order?" Greer asked baffled.

"Sir, you are the highest ranking military officer who is fit for duty".

"Right you are", Ron answered contemplating what to do next. "Okay, split the military personnel into groups of eight. I want three groups to retake the gate room, one group needs to defend the bridge and one group along with Doctor Brody to report back to earth and warn them about the situation".

"Yes, sir", Dunning replied walking in step with Sergeant Greer.

The two of them walked into the infirmary, six or seven people looked up at them in confusion. Greer placed Lieutenant James down on one of the beds and beckoned Doctor Fisher over while Airman Dunning left to perform his duty.

"What's happening out there?" Chloe asked concerned.

"Destiny has been boarded by an unknown enemy. I'm leaving two marines in here with you guys, so lock the door once I have left", Greer ordered.

"Ok, Ron be careful out there", Chloe replied.

Greer gave her a slight nod and hurried out. The two marines stepped inside and Chloe closed the door and locked it from the inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter finished, hope you enjoy. You'll just have to wait and see if the Trust are successful in their ploy to overrun the ship.<strong>

**Please comment on what you liked and what you didn't like. Thank you. And Enjoy!**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**I do not own the characters, setting or plot of the television show Stargate Universe. I respect that MGM and the writers of the show have full rights over Stargate Universe.**

**Haven't published anything lately mainly because my laptop broke and had to go into repair for a week or so, but now I am back, and will try and get a few more chapters out and hopefully tie up the rest of the story.**

**Hope you enjoy reading this and please review, it is helpful and much appreciated. Thank you.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve<p>

* * *

><p>2 Hours Later . . .<p>

* * *

><p>Sergeant Greer peered carefully around the corner of one of Destiny's many hallways. Airman Dunning was standing behind him, his back flat against the wall, scanning the other hallway for sign of movement. A sound of boots came clanging through the halls of the ship. Doctor Volker and Doctor Rush were being nudged forward by two gun holding foot soldiers.<p>

Dale stumbled over and one of the soldiers hoisted him gruffly to his feet. The group of four were heading straight towards their position, was it worth the risk? Greer made the split decision and stepped out from his concealed position, raising his 9mm and firing off two shots before the guards could react. They both fell to the floor, crumpled and finished on either side of Rush and Volker.

Volker looked relieved to see the two men, but Rush wasn't so optimistic. Greer handed Volker his 9mm while Dunning gave Rush his.  
>"Come on, others won't be far behind. We better get moving", Greer ordered.<p>

Greer and Dunning dragged the two lifeless corpses into a storage room and hid them behind some crates before returning. The group of four set off, all with different opinions on where to go next.

Rush thought that taking the bridge was their best option, he made a valid point about how well protected the room was and how easy it was to guard. Volker thought that one of the computer labs in the undisturbed parts of the ship would offer a safe place to strategise. Dunning wanted to go to the armoury and stock up, which Greer agreed on.

They may have been men of science, but not even Rush or Volker could argue that this fight would be of bullets and not so much as logic. With Greer in charge, they didn't have much of a choice either.

Slowly, they headed in the direction of the main weapons armoury and surprisingly ran into no resistance other than a patrol party. But Greer's keen hearing allowed the group to hide themselves in a room before they were noticed.

They finally made it to the armoury and found it stripped bare of all weapons except for a few magazines and side-arms which they gladly accepted.  
>"Where do we go now, sir?" Dunning asked.<p>

"We head to the bridge, I posted a team there. Hopefully they held off the enemy and still have control", Greer responded.

Several minutes later they reached the hallway that ran to the entrance of the bridge. The door was open. Greer placed his hand in the air, directing the three of them to stay back while he investigated closer.

Making no sound what so ever, he crept up to the door of the bridge and looked inside. There were five figures at least. He recognised Doctor Brody who was sitting down at one of the computers, a soldier's gun pointing firmly into his back. Two other soldiers stood posted about five metres away from the door, but neither could see him. And the last person in the room was sitting in the main chair, his black haired head looking out into space.

Greer had two options; engage the enemy or walk away. If he went in there all guns blazing he would probably get himself and Brody shot. If he stayed out here, Brody could get shot anyway. Now he realised something; it wasn't hard being who he used to be but now, now he was the commanding officer. It was just his luck that the four senior officers above him were unfit for duty. This was it; it was all placed on him, the burden, the guilt, and the options. He signalled for Dunning to move toward him quietly. The Airman did so, nearly making a noise once or twice but catching himself before he could.

Greer then gave the signal, on the count of three; the two of them would step into the room. Dunning would take out the two sentries and Greer would take out the guard behind Brody. And then there would be one left.

* * *

><p>Tamara kneeled down on her bruised knees and put her hands behind her head. She was a part of a line of captives, most of who had been in the infirmary. Chloe gave her a queasy look but soon turned back to face the front.<p>

There were at least eight soldiers in the room, two posted at each of the three entrances and two soldiers watching the prisoners. As for their own military, only three or four soldiers sat kneeling on the floor, their weapons stripped, helpless.

It was a word she had become all too familiar with while being on the Destiny. They weren't returning to earth, they would probably never return to earth. And what was the point. She was going to die in a few years time.

Death, now that didn't seem like such a bad idea. She had a choice; a quick death or one that would be drawn out for years, where she would need to be fed, and looked after. She would be helpless in her own body, dead in her own mind.

Becker and Boone were squashed into the group, having just been captured themselves. Boone kneeled down next to Tamara and put his hands on his head.

"Have any news?" Tamara whispered subtly.

"A few people are still loose; Sergeant Greer and Airman Dunning are still unaccounted for. Rush and Volker were caught, they should of been here by now", Boone whispered back.

One of the guards gave them a warning look, his hand twitching, ready to shoot for the sake of shooting. The two of them immediately stopped talking.  
>It had been a few minutes and Tamara's arms were getting tired from their constant uncomfortable position. She made to move them but was stopped when she realised that a new soldier, one of higher command, had walked into the room.<p>

He studied the group for a while, Tamara studying him in return. The man was unknown to her; she had never seen him before. He bore no unusual features, just a crooked nose. His black hair was pushed neatly into a black cap which matched his completely black uniform of a jacket and pants, just like all the other guards.

Some time passed before he looked at the two guards that were watching over the crowd and pointed at Tamara. She started to panic, what would they want with her? The two guards advanced on her but instead of pulling her up to her feet, they nudged her aside and grabbed Doctor Park, who was kneeling right behind Tamara.

She tried not to whimper as the men dragged her out the door and into a private room, the man followed close behind.

"Where are they taking her?" Boone leaned over and whispered.

This was their chance to talk, the guards had left to take Doctor Park and the guards at the doors weren't focusing on them.

"I don't know, they will probably try and get information out of her".

"Hey, you are going to love me Lieutenant", Boone smiled.

"Why?"

Doctor Boone spread his knees a little and revealed a sphere tucked under his left thigh. Tamara recognised the shiny sphere as a Kino; the reconnaissance drones that Eli Wallace was so fond of.

"It's really uncomfortable, but at least now, Anderson and Quinn can hear everything that goes on in this room. I just pray that they don't get caught as well", Boone replied.

"That's genius, where are they now?"

"I told them to head to one of the outlying science labs. Hopefully they made it there safely".

* * *

><p>Three, Greer peeked into the room one final time. Two, he looked back at Rush and Volker. One, he stopped Dunning before he could set foot in the room. He had seen Rush and Volker trying to signal them. There was another patrol coming their way as they spoke.<p>

They hurried back down the hall towards the two scientists and the four of them broke out into a light job away from the sounds of footsteps.

"Where are we going now?" Rush asked, as the group stopped for a breather, away from prying eyes.

"We go to one of the labs on the other side of the ship. Then we can re-think a better strategy", Greer responded.

Rush opened his mouth to argue but Greer and Dunning had already turned around and walked off. All he could do was look at his colleague, Doctor Volker, and sign contemptuously.

They followed close behind, stopping every time Ronald's hand flew up. This journey would take longer, but the chance of them running into resistance was minimal. Dunning had explained to Rush and Volker that the enemy would consolidate forces in the gate room and surrounding area, gaining reinforcements before venturing out into unknown territories.

"After all, knowing what ground your fighting on is a major asset in your favour", Dunning had said.

Twenty minutes later they were scoping out the empty hallways of the uncharted area of the ship. They would have safe haven here for a few hours, Rush could see what the enemy was doing and they could most importantly strategize.

Rush found a good place to work on a terminal. He sat down and got straight to work while the other three scouted out the area. Rush was about to access the live camera feeds of the gate room, when he heard a footstep behind him. Thinking it was Greer or Volker he turned around. The tip of a 9mm was pointed in his face, the holder disguised by the darkness.

Rush sat there, sweating in panic. The unknown face peered out of the darkness at him before lowering the gun.

"Doctor Rush, how did you get out safely?" Airman Quinn asked.

Rush wiped away the sweat drops on his forehead, now realising that the present company was friendly not foe.

"I had help, to me it looks like your all alone", Rush replied.

"No, Anderson is just outside. Who are you with?"

"He's with me Airman", Greer announced, entering the room with Volker, Dunning and Anderson right behind him.

Quinn turned around in shock, before realising that they too were friendly.

"Sir, I'm glad to see your safe", he responded.

"Yes I am too. We have work to do gentlemen", Greer said to his rag-tag team.

Five gloomy but optimistic faces, besides Rush's, looked back at him. This was it.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading chapter twelve. I will publish chapter thirteen as soon as I get the time to write it.<strong>

**Please review, it is much appreciated and helps me to understand what I am doing right and what I am doing wrong.**

**Thank you, and please keep reading.**

**(Will have an enemy point-of-view next chapter, promise)!**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**I do not own the characters, setting or plot of the television show Stargate Universe. I respect that MGM and the writers of the show have full rights over Stargate Universe.**

**Haven't published anything lately mainly because of school work and I have been getting some writer's block. Sorry for the delay. But I am on Christmas holidays so should be publishing twice a week if I can.**

**Hope you enjoy reading this and please review, it is helpful and much appreciated. Thank you.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen<p>

* * *

><p>If you had asked Ronald Greer five years ago where he would be today, he would never have said billions of light years away on an Ancient ship named the Destiny. But he was.<p>

If you had asked Ronald Greer five days ago where he would be today, he would never have said leading a rag-tag team of escaped resistance fighters aboard the Destiny. But he was.

In fact, just the thought of being in control, making every decision which could result in life, death or capture made Sergeant Greer shudder. He had lead teams through the gate before; routine missions, scouting, even combat. But if he had fallen . . . there had always been someone there to pick him back up. Now there wasn't.

Live . . . die . . . success . . . failure. Life wasn't as simple as it used to be where he had hundreds of options, now it seemed like he only had four.

Four trained marines and two scientists against only god knew how many hostiles. Greer went back to his basic training. First step was always scouting. Knowing your enemy was one step closer to defeating your enemy.

Dunning and Greer had scouted the ship; too many numbers would have been easier to see so they went alone, just the two of them. They needed someone to stay back and babysit Rush anyway.

By the time they had come back, Rush and Volker had locked everyone out of the mainframe besides themselves, keeping complete access of Destiny without anyone realising; after all they did have experience on their side.

"How many are out there?" Rush asked blandly.

"Seventy, eighty tops from what we could see", Greer replied unenthusiastically.

"Well thanks to Anderson's quick thinking we have a Kino inside the gate room", Rush replied.

"How did he manage that?" Greer questioned.

"Smuggled it in Doctor Boon's legs", Rush smirked when Greer raised a questioning eye brow.

Well at least there was some humour left in the day, even if it was just the faintest trace. Greer discussed with the group that they would have to get someone into the communication room and access the stones. If they could do that, they could at least warn earth. Or at least find out who they were fighting.

* * *

><p>3 Hours Later . . .<p>

* * *

><p>The solitary guard walked down the cold, confined hallway, looking straight ahead at all times. He turned around the corner and continued walking down the next hallway. A door opened to the left of the guard and before he could react, a large fist contacted his cheek and he was out cold on the floor. The assailant dragged the unconscientious form into the room that he had sprung from and quietly crept back the way the guard had come.<p>

The communications room was empty, not a soul in sight. Greer and Dunning had carefully scouted the area for a few hours, paying careful detail to the guard patterns and change over's. And now, Greer stepped inside the room and headed for the stones. Carefully placing one of the crystals onto the board he found himself staring at a computer, in a warm room at Stargate Command.

"I need to see General Telford immediately, it's Sergeant Greer", he told the soldier on guard.

Greer got up and was escorted to the General's office. The door was closed behind him and he sat down, opposite the dark haired man.

"Sergeant Greer, what can I do for you?" Telford asked.

"Destiny has been breached by unknown hostiles", Greer replied blatantly.

David Telford sat up in his chair, more alert and serious looking than before. A frown came over his face and a crease crossed his brow.

"How could they possibly get aboard Destiny"?

"I don't know, sir. Everyone has been captured accept myself and a few others. I'm the commanding officer aboard for now, sir".

"There isn't much I can do Sergeant. The Langarans Gate could only be used once. If we dial again it could destroy the planet".

"I understand, sir. I just thought you needed to know that we might be finished, sir. They have superior numbers, and control over most of the ship".

"Very well Sergeant, good luck".

"Thank you, sir".

Sergeant Greer left the room and disconnected the stone. He was left sitting back aboard Destiny with a gun pointed directly in his face.

* * *

><p>"Sergeant Greer", the voice said lowering the gun.<p>

Now that the weapon was out of his face he looked up to see its owner, Varro. He turned his back to Greer and started to walk out of the room. Greer stood up and aimed his side arm at him.

"Don't take another step", Greer said coldly.

Varro stopped and put his arms above his head. He let out a deep sigh.

"How did you escape?" Greer questioned.

"I could ask you the same question", Varro responded.

"You're right, you could. But I'm the one holding the gun and my people have never tried to take this ship by force before. So answer the question before I put a bullet through the back of your head".

"You think the Lucian Alliance is behind this", Varro asked. "I'm pretty sure they got the message when none of us returned".

"Hey, I wouldn't put it past them".

Another figure passed around the door and into the room, his hands flying up in the hostage position. Jonas Quinn lowered his hands at the site of Sergeant Greer.

"Sergeant, he's with me", Jonas said.

"Well how about that? Two aliens just happen to avoid capture", Greer smirked.

"Yeah just an unlikely coincidence, I guess. But remember, you're an alien to me so it kind of works out", Varro suggested.

Greer lowered his weapon but kept it ready, just in case. He certainly wasn't going to trust either of them.

"How did you two stay free?" Greer questioned again.

"Jonas and I went for a run around the ship. When we heard gun fire from the gate room and saw the hostiles coming through the Stargate, we made a run for it. We tried to get down to the infirmary or bridge, but it was too dangerous. We decided to remain low, do some recon. It was Jonas' idea to use the stones to contact earth", Varro explained.

"Very well", Greer said handing Varro his side arm. "Jonas, you take the communication stones and follow us. And stay quiet".

"Where are we going?" They both asked the question at the same time.

"Myself, Dunning, Rush, Volker, Anderson and Quinn managed to remain unaccounted for. So far no one has found us but we have been limited to the far reaches of the ship. We better head back to the others".

* * *

><p>"Dr. Lisa Park, original member aboard the Destiny, evacuee from the Icarus Base accident. So Dr. Park, do you want to tell me how to access the mainframe?"<p>

After the infirmary had been taken, Dr. Park had been escorted to a holding room with a group of others. She managed quick glances at their captives but sore no discernible identification of whom these men were. Or what they wanted? She had been forced to kneel on the ground with her hands behind her head for half an hour before being singled out and taken into an interrogation room. The men had set up two chairs facing each other over a table. The interrogator had slid a glass of water, but she showed no interest in taking it.

"I have no clue", she answered innocently as possible.

The interrogator was tall with slicked back black hair, and the trace of alcohol on his heated breath. He learned in towards Lisa, harshly whispering into her face.

"My mistake, I asked the question like I was giving you a choice. Well I'm not", he said before leaning back and speaking regularly. "Tell me now or you will end up like your colleague Dr. Brody".

It was a complete lie; Brody was working on the bridge. But she didn't need to know that. Attacking a person's emotions was the easiest way to make them comply with whatever demands you had in mind. And the Trust only had one thing in mind.

Maxwell Douglas was an ex marine, black listed by the American government for certain, illegal persuasion techniques. He was recruited by the Trust; to infiltrate the Destiny, take control of the ships navigation and steer it back to earth. He was kept mostly out of the dark as to the reasons why they wanted the ship so much but he could guess. Destiny held great power, especially when it was fully charged. The technology and weapons were seen through the eyes of the Trust members as highly profitable and useful in the protection of earth, regardless the cost of human life.

But Max had no concerns for this. He was being paid an extravagant sum of money, enough to start a new life, and therefore, questions didn't need to be asked.

Lisa Park let out a slight whimper at the lie he had just told. She was cracking, a good sign. They needed the crew members to be co-operative in order to make the trip back to earth. So far there mission had gone off without a hitch; having lost only several casualties while killing only a few of the ship's crew.

The Trust had issued his men with a list of the high priority targets; Colonel Young and Lieutenant Scott, who would be taken out of the picture before their arrival, and several scientists who would be their key to going home.

"Alright", Lisa agreed. "I'll do anything you want".


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**I do not own the characters, setting or plot of the television show Stargate Universe. I respect that MGM and the writers of the show have full rights over Stargate Universe.  
><strong>  
><strong>Hope you enjoy reading this and please review, it is helpful and much appreciated. Thank you.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen<p>

* * *

><p>Their numbers had increased by two but Ronald's shoulders still had a reason to be slumped as he sat in a chair. Rush and Volker's eyes were busy scanning tablets and screens and Dunning was taking a well needed rest. As for Quinn and Anderson, they had volunteered to take the first roster of look out in case of any search parties. Destiny may have been a large ship, but the knowledge that the enemy could be down any corridor, any turn, held motive for caution. Varro and Jonas relaxed on two chairs opposite Greer, and their postures were similar. Greer rolled thoughts over his mind, thinking of what move to make next. Earth knew they were in trouble. But there was nothing they could do for them on their end. Since arriving aboard the Destiny, Ronald had never felt quite as isolated until now. Soon, there would be nowhere to run or hide. They would either have to be captured or killed.<p>

Only a few days ago had Greer awoken from his three year sleep. Destiny had outrun the drones, leaving the only threat to its crew back in a far off galaxy. Finally, it seemed like they were getting a break; the reinforcements, the new galaxy. But now, now something had hit them like a speed bump and knocked them off course. Greer looked across the room at Rush, who momentarily caught his gaze, lifting an eyebrow before going back to the bright screen he had been working off of. That was about as much expression you could get off the scientist even on a good day, one Ron had not seen in a long time.  
>"What's the game plan boss", Rush asked, not lifting his eyes from his work.<p>

Greer stared at the floor, thinking. The word 'boss' stuck in his mind. He never imagined he would ever be in a leadership situation like this one. Then again, who would imagine a near impossible situation like this one?

"We could give ourselves up. Save the hard work of being shot", Volker answered.

Rush shot him one of those 'wasn't asking you' glances, causing Dale to return to his work. In a way Ron agreed with Dale. Who was he to make the decision of whether they were killed, or imprisoned? He would choose to be killed any day over a small cell, but it wasn't just his life he was putting in harm's way. Nevertheless he was their leader, and they looked up to him. Well Rush didn't but then again he didn't look up to anyone but himself. Anderson, Dunning and Quinn relied on him to make the right call, and the right call he would make.

"We need to get some of our own back", Greer responded after a moment of silence. "The more people, the more pain we can deal".

Varro and Jonas both gave slight nods of agreement, Rush massaged his temples in thought. He stopped, walked over to a stack of black crates and opened the very top one while standing on his toes. His hand disappeared for a brief second as it blindly fumbled around in the contents of the box before reappearing with a small, silver tablet. It was about an inch thick, with a hard-cased backing and small screen on the front.

"What's that?" Greer asked.

"Hey isn't that one of the Ancient life signs detector thingies they found in Atlantis", Jonas exclaimed.

"Quite correct Mr. Quinn. I completely forgot that the second expedition had bought these through. They could come in handy if you are expecting to regain control of this ship Sergeant", Rush explained. "The only problem is a person requires the ATA gene to operate the device".

"Actually, since your absence on earth, scientists have remodified them for users without the gene", Jonas commented, liking the fact that he knew something about earth's affairs that they didn't.

"Well aren't we just full of surprises today, Mr. Quinn", Rush responded.

* * *

><p>Sergeant Greer stepped quietly around a corridor, his H&amp;K G36K steadied in his right hand and under his shoulder while the hand-held life signs detector was being carefully studied by his eyes in his free hand. He wasn't a very good multi-tasker but knowing that there would not be anyone around the next corridor without having to look up made matters easier. His destination was only sixty feet down the hall on his left. Subtly he made it, eyes still trained on the blinking dots on the screen. He used his left elbow to nudge the panel on the wall, opening the door to a small storage room, one of Destiny's many cupboard spaces. Ron walked in and stopped a few feet from the entry way. Quinn and Anderson, who had been keeping pace with their commanding officer a small distance behind, had turned the corner sharply and nearly, one after the other, bumped into Greer. The slight kerfuffle earned a disapproving look from Greer, followed by whispered apologies from both marines.<p>

The storage room housed a small cache of weapons and equipment that only he, Young, Scott and James had knowledge of, in case of emergencies or mutinous civilians. He had no real interest in any of the guns, besides replacing his and Dunning's side arms which they had handed over to Rush and Volker. Instead, he had come for two reasons; to resupply on ammunition, and to acquire the six inch, cylindrical silencers. They would be critical if they were to take out the enemy quietly and unnoticed. Loud gunfire on a ship such as the Destiny would arouse suspicion and garrisons of enemy soldiers to their position, and the fact that they existed as well. Since boarding the ship, their absence from the crew had gone unnoticed by the intruders.

After five or so minutes of loading up, they carefully moved out when the coast was clear. Greer's next plan was to go back to their quaint base of operations and strategise. The three of them had made it down several corridors before Greer had stopped; a small group of eight people moved down a corridor that met up with the one they were on according to the life signs detector. If they didn't hide, the group would pass by them in a few seconds. It only took him a second to decide. Eight against three but they did have the element of surprise. It would be worth it. Greer signalled for the other two to stand on the other side of the corridor, so that when the party walked past they would be flanked on the left and right.

The sound of boots clanked off of the walls as the group neared their position. The first person ventured in their path unsuspecting. He went down without a sound, the silencers working perfectly. Before the others could react, Greer gave the signal and the three of them stepped out, and fired on the party, taking out three men before stopping. The other four in the group were apart of Destiny's crew. Airman Darren Becker, who had a black eye and was keeling over from bruised ribs, looked relieved at the sight of his commanding officer. Doctor Adam Brody leaned against the wall, a cut on his temple and lip, but feeling okay under the circumstances. Corporal Barnes lifted her shoulders back in surprise at the three men standing in her way as she supported Eli Wallace who was having difficulty walking due to the extraction process from the mainframe.

"Sergeant Greer, it's good to see you, sir", Becker said.

"It's good to see you too, all of you. Even you Eli", Greer chuckled.

Anderson and Quinn hauled the four dead soldiers into a compartment before Greer ordered them to run back to the cache and gather more weapons and silencers, having more people required more guns. They soon returned with their arms drooping from the weight. A side arm was given out to each new arrival along with a main gun and silencer. Anderson took over Barnes' role of supporting Eli and the group slowly followed Greer back to the base of operations. Nobody saw it, but Greer held the slightest smile on his face for a brief second. The enemy were down men, and they were growing in numbers. It might not have been much, but at least it was something. And now they had a reason to fight immediately. They would notice their missing comrades and head out to investigate the area, dividing them, and more importantly, weakening them.

* * *

><p>"Sir, I have some bad news", the soldier stuttered.<p>

Maxwell Douglas stared up from the desk he had set up in a spacious room near the mess hall. He had been a third way through watching some very interesting Kino recordings he had found when the brow-sweated corporal had knocked at the door.

"What is it now?" he asked accusingly.

The corporal was breathing heavily and sucked down a gulp before wiping away the respiration on his forehead. Maxwell Douglas was well known for his aggressive statue towards failure and he let this be well known throughout the ranks of his squadrons. Ruling with fear may not have earned him many friends, but it had built up a reputation that made small minded soldiers fall into place easily. Unfortunately, the corporal knew about this all too well, making the task at hand harder by tenfold. Just earlier, he and his comrades had drawn straws on who would inform their leader of the mess that had occurred under their watch. He had drawn the short straw, unluckily.

"It would seem that six of the hostages have escaped while being escorted", he said trying to steady his voice but ultimately failing.

Maxwell's attention was now alert. A small mishap could be forgiven, but six hostages. Six hostages under his very nose had escaped and not one ounce of this news sat well with him. He refrained from the idea of pulling out his gun and putting the corporal down right in front of him for the insolence of his duty. There were only two reasons why the man in front of him was still breathing. One, he required to know the details of the hostages escape, and two, they were stranded in the middle of nowhere. Back on earth, he could expend men like money, easily replaceable. But on the Destiny, he would not be receiving any backup, and therefore, every man was worthwhile, even if he was incompetent or impotent.

"How could such an affair go unhanded under your watch, corporal?" Maxwell interrogated.

"Well sir, we believe the hostages overpowered the men, sir".

"Which of the hostages escaped, corporal?"

The corporal fumbled around in his pocket before withdrawing a small notepad that had several names jotted down one page. He stepped towards Maxwell's desk before placing it carefully down, as if the desk was fragile and one mistake could cause it to fall on top of him. Maxwell reached for the notepad as the corporal gently backed away, a glint of a smile coming across Maxwell's face at the fear in the young man. He skimmed through the list. Only two of the names stood out; Dr. Nicholas Rush and Dr. Dale Volker. Those two were most needed in controlling the ship and without them, matters could only get worse. He looked back over the list once more before noticing the problem with the corporal's compilation of events.

"And how many men did you have escorting the hostages?"

"Two guards escorted Dr. Rush and Dr. Volker. Four guards escorted the other group, sir".

The words milled around in his brain for a few moments, making the corporal nervous. He had an idea of how the hostages had escaped. Two scientists could not lay a hand on two well-trained, armed military men. In the second instance, an Airman and a Corporal would have had to take out four equally as well trained mercenaries. This left only one conclusion in Maxwell's mind; there were more than just six crew members free on the ship. They had help getting free. Whether it was planned or spontaneous it did not matter. Whoever they were, they had no where to run, they could only hide. And in a short time, there would be no where to hide either.

"Tell the men to gather into groups of six. I want these hostages found in three hours otherwise it's a bullet in your head", Maxwell commanded.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review, it is most appreciated and helpful. Thank you. <strong>


End file.
